The invention relates generally to a scraper assembly for an off-road vehicle.
Certain off-road vehicles, such as agricultural vehicles (e.g., harvesters, tractors, combines, cotton pickers, etc.), include one or more dual wheel assemblies. A dual wheel assembly typically includes two wheels and a rotating assembly configured to support the wheels on opposite lateral sides of the rotating assembly. The rotating assembly generally includes a first rim coupled to a first wheel, a second rim coupled to a second wheel, and/or an extension extending between the rims. Certain off-road vehicles include a scraper assembly configured to remove debris (e.g., soil, agricultural residue, rocks, etc.) from the rotating assembly. Certain scraper assemblies include a support structure coupled to the frame of the off-road vehicle and a scraping member coupled to the support structure. The scraping member is typically positioned below a horizontal centerline of the rotating assembly and configured to engage the rotating assembly to remove accumulated debris. Unfortunately, rearward movement of the off-road vehicle may cause debris to accumulate on the scraper assembly. The weight of the accumulated debris may deflect the scraper assembly downwardly relative to the rotating assembly. As a result, the effectiveness of the scraping member may be substantially reduced.